Goings on at the End of THE SERIES!
by Pichi Wo
Summary: Yeah. It's random. Proposals, water balloons, and drunk Hatori. Momijiru,KxY, HiroxKisa, RitchanxMitchan. Those who fear insanity would be wise to run.
1. Chapter 1

This is my take on the end of the series. Expect it to be ridiculous. Because, someone told me, "Hey, you know that Kyo gets Tohru in the end," and in my head I was like, "Noo! You mean Kyo and Yuki don't confess their OBVIOUS feelings for each other" and then I was like, "Buhh, buh, buh Momiji's supposed to get her!" And I don't own Furuba. because if I did, it would probably get banned by homophobic politically thingies because Yuki and Kyo would always be smooching all over each other. Disturbed yet? Don't read it. I don't own Mickey Mouse, either. Or Garfield. Because that would just be creepy, ya know?

Mike Pack: Weirdo.

Me: Whatever.

MP: You have yet to put me on your profile.

Me: Have patience, young one.

MP: -readies a voodoo tornado-

Me: EEK!

LET THE END BEGIN!

So, like, Akito's dead and Hiro was like, "Dude, I murdered him," and everyone gave a party for him, and Ayame was DJ. Be afraid. Be very afraid. So then, Kyo and Yuki went outside, and Kyo was like, "Give it up you damn rat, Tohru likes me betterer" and Yuki was like, "In your dreams you stupid cat girls like sensitive men" and Kyo was like "Oh yeah oh yeah? Well, YOU'RE Mickey" and Yuki was like, "Yeah well YOU'RE Garfield" and Kyo punched at him and he was like "Am not" and Yuki kicked at him and said "Are too" and they started sissyfighting. Which looked reeeally, reeeeeeeeaaaallllyyyy stupid. But everyone else was drunk, too, so no one cared. You should have seen Hatori.

But Momiji wasn't drunk. His hair was carefully in place, and he was wearing a very handsome tux with a rose in the lapel. And our little rabbit was nervous.

He'd been psyching himself up for this moment for a long, long time. And it was finally time.

He found Tohru, and cleared his throat several times. "Ummm. Ummm..."

Tohru's heart skipped a beat. "Yes, Momiji?"

"Umm, will you... that is, um... will you, I mean..." He took a deep breath and pulled out of his pocket a ring box, which he opened and presented to Tohru. "Will you marry me?"

Tohru's eyes filled up with tears, and she laughed and smiled and cried all at once. "Of course!" she said, and embraced Momiji.

POOF.

"Uh... sorry?"

Then Yuki swaggered in. "Hey Tohru you're mine now."

"What? But I just said yes to Momiji, you see!"

And they went off and got married.

Yuki sat there speechless. Kyo, who had been watching, said, "You know, I've always thought you were sexy" and they started making out right there in front of everyone and Ayame switched the song to "Dude Looks Like A Lady" and Ritsu jumped out of the crowd holding Shigure's editor's hand and they started to do the tango and everyone lived happily ever after. Except Hatori, who for the rest of his life never lived down THE PHOTOS.

-tHe eNd-

Me: That was fun.

MP: Loser.


	2. Chapter 2

Heheh... I'm continuing because it's just too FUNNY! to me. I went ice skating today.

REVIEWAH WORSHIP!

Naïve Goth: Uhh... thank you?

Cats Go Meow: Lol. I have fulfilled your request.

Let the End... CONTINUE!

So Shigure is running around with his water balloon cannon at the viewing, firing theoretically at Akito's body, but in reality, he's just firing at everything. And it's really kinda annoying. So Yuki runs home. Run, run, run. And he comes to... THE LIBRARY! -dundundunnnn- And it's like, whooa. So he gets onstage and says, "Y'know, a funny thing happened on the way to the resturant..." But no one cares, so let us move ONWARDS! Woot!

Ayame has managed to find a katana. Be afraid. Be very afraid. So Hiro starts yelling at Shigure, and Shigure douses him. And Kisa goes, "Oo, he's even sexier wet." And Hiro says, "Ohehmjee!" But no one cares about that, either. So, ONWARDS!

And then ...Yuki RETURNS! hiding something behind his back. And Kyo bats his eyelashes and says, "Flowers? For ME? You shouldn't have!" and it was like, tubular. So Shigure fires a water balloon at Yun-yun-chan-chibi-suke, and he pulls the ENTIRE LIBRARY ROOM of the house from behind hid back. And Shigure's like, "nooo my boooks!" and dives and takes the balloon for them. And Kyo is like, "retard" and feels Yuki up. But you don't care about that. I hope. YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO BE PERVERTS! ONWARDS!

So, like, Tohru and Rin are giggling over THE PHOTOS, and Hatori runs away crying and gets expensive therapy. And Yuki's like, "let me see" and Kyo was like "wow how much did he drink" and Rin giggles and she's like "like, ehmagawd, Shigure, I like asked him, and he was like, 'I lost count,' and I was like, "ehmagawd!" But you don't care about that. So... SDRAWNO! Oops. That's onwards, I guess...

So Momiji ran to get a stepladder and used it to start MAKING OUT WITH YUKI! EhmaGAWD! And Tohru was like, "you unfaithful bastard, I'm going to drown by troubles in booze now!" and Rin was like, "ehmagawd!" And Tohru went to a bar and got roaring drunk and she was like, "My... my huzbin, he's so bad to me...He run off to 'nother man, started kissn' 'im righ 'n FRUNNAme," and she and her new buddies all started singing different songs. But you don't care about that.

Besides, Tohru really can't sing.

-ThE EnD-

Me: Lol.

MP: What was with the "ehmagawd" thing?

Me: It's funny?

MP: No. It's not. Seriously it's not.

Tohru: -singing- Awaaaaaay inna mayinjer, noah crib forriz 'ead, the liiiii talorrd jee-zuss...

Me: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Furuba. Thank you.  
-You hear clapping-

So anyway... REVIEWAH WORSHIP!

Cats Go Meow: Yeah. Lyke, totally. You're sounding really laid back. -it's CREEEEPY...-

x Fade x To x Black x : As you wish! \/\/00+

Let the End... CONTINUE to CONTINUE!

Yuki and Shigure sat in the front room, wearing pinkly frilly dresses, clown noses and makeup, and gloomy expressions. After several weeks of this, Kyo came in wearing same.

"Y'know, guys, I'm not really feeling up to the threesome tonight."

Yuki gasped with terror. "NOOOO!.!.!"

Shigure sniffled. "Awww, why not?"

"Because..." Kyo started sobbing. "Because Tohru's still serving jail time!"

Shigure nodded sympathetically. "I didn't know you could _get_ arrested for Really Really Really Really Bad Singing. Much less serve six month's jail time."

MEANWHILE...

The therapist sighed. "Alright, Hatori-san, let's try this one more time."

Hatori started screaming. "NO! I DON'T WANNA! DON'T MAKE ME! PLEASE! SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

When the screaming stopped, the therapist picked up one of The Photos, looked at it with interest, and started laughing helplessly.

Hatori waited for the laughing to stop.

Hatori waited for the laughing to stop.

Hatori waited for the laughing to stop.

Eventually he got bored, and started having sex with his big toe.

MEANWHILE...

"So it's agreed that we undertake a daring commando raid to save Honda-san?"

"U-huh!" shrieked Shigure. "I even took off my underwear!"

"That sounds fun!" cried Yuki and Kyo, and they proceeded to take their underwear off too.

Thus was Shigure scarred for life.

Eventually, they were done. Then Kyo screamed, "I've got an idea!"

He placed the underwear on his head. "Tah-dah! Now the cops won't recognize us!"

Then Shigure screamed, "NO THAT'S A HORRIBLE IDEA" and Kyo was like "WHY" and Shigure was like "CUZ" so it was agreed that they would wear too much makeup instead.

MEANWHILE...

Eventually, the therapist stopped laughing. So he was like "Are you ready" and Hatori was like "Yor3 a siCk B55tuRd" so the therapist showed Hatori The Photos anyway.

Several days in the hospital later, the therapist called his boss to request a pay raise.

The Rescue Croo panthered sneakily through the jail, even though panthered is not a word and panther is not a verb and that rhymed but I hate it when people point out that something rhymed cause it's really really really really annoying but anyway.

Halfway to Tohru's cell, Tohru met them.

"Oh-ehm-JEE j00 gots owt uv JAYL howe j00 DU tat?" said Shigure.

"I seduced the guard into giving me the keys," replied Tohru at the top of her lungs.  
The other prison guards all started screaming, "SEDUCE ME TOO!" especially the female ones. Then Yuki and Shigure got into cheerleading outfits and they were like "go go Tohru" and Kyo was like "WTF YOU GREW BOOBS" and Tohru was like "ya gotta show me how you do that" and

MEANWHILE...

-...the chapter is over!-

MP: Thank GOD.

Me: Yeah, this one was... just... bad.


End file.
